


(Не)жаль

by Furimmer



Series: (Не) [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теряя остатки разума, Итачи сжимает горло девчонки рукой, словно надеясь, что вместе с ней умрёт его боль. Хината отчаянно цепляется руками за руку, сжимающую её горло, извивается и хрипит, но ему не жаль. Не жаль этой девчонки, не жаль своей искалеченной жизни, ведь так? Вены на лице разглаживаются, тускнеют бледные диски бьякугана, и Итачи разжимает руку. Девчонка падает на пол и захлёбывается кашлем, Итачи не делает попыток помочь ей. Ему не жаль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)жаль

Чтобы найти его уходит полгода, уговорить — кажется, и всей жизни будет мало.  
— Ты не знаешь, о чём просишь, — и отвернуться от неё, чтобы не видела, как зло кусаешь губы и сжимаешь отчаянно кулаки.  
— Мне нужно, — Хината почти умоляет, готовая разрыдаться. — Ты должен меня понять.  
Нет, не должен. Слишком вы разные: слабая девчонка, так ничего и не добившаяся, и гений, единственный в своём роде, тот, кого уже никому не по силам превзойти.  
— Я не смогу одна, они просто убьют меня.  
И правильно сделают, — почему-то приходит в голову Итачи. А ведь он помнит её! Помнит маленькой вечно краснеющей девочкой. Как же она сейчас с бугрящимися от бьякугана венами не похожа на его воспоминания. Снова уничтожить великий клан, тем самым лишая Коноху последней возможности быть равной остальным деревням? Но разве не ради этого он пожертвовал своей душой? Нет, девчонка не знает, чего просит, не знает, что заставило его. Проще убить её.  
— Убирайся, — сквозь зубы шипит Итачи.  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Хината.  
Проще убить её.  
Теряя остатки разума, Итачи сжимает горло девчонки рукой, словно надеясь, что вместе с ней умрёт его боль. Хината отчаянно цепляется руками за руку, сжимающую её горло, извивается и хрипит, но ему не жаль. Не жаль этой девчонки, не жаль своей искалеченной жизни, ведь так? Вены на лице разглаживаются, тускнеют бледные диски бьякугана, и Итачи разжимает руку. Девчонка падает на пол и захлёбывается кашлем, Итачи не делает попыток помочь ей. Ему не жаль.  
— Пожалуйста, — вновь шепчет Хината.  
— Убирайся, — повторяет Итачи и закрывает глаза.  
Ему не жаль.

***

 

Небо угрюмо-серое и грохочет, словно расходясь по швам, никак не в силах пролиться дождём на уставшую, душную землю. Молнии разрывают тёмную ткань небосвода, и от нового раската грома закладывает уши. Горячий, сухой воздух обжигает лёгкие сильнее, чем удары брата кожу, и Хината снова падает на колени. Неджи не делает попыток ей помочь, как и Хиаши, стоящий в паре метров от них и смотрящий на всё свысока. В его глазах презрение, у Неджи — равнодушие. И Хината поднимается с колен.  
Быстрый поворот, подсечка, Неджи легко уворачивается от предсказуемых атак сестры. Атака с его стороны, и Хината забывает как дышать, чувствует, как разрываются мышцы под ладонью брата, колени вновь подгибаются, и поверженная девушка снова оказывается на земле. Хиаши продолжает с презрением смотреть на безуспешные попытки дочери отдышаться и подняться с колен.  
— На сегодня достаточно, — сквозь зубы выдавливает мужчина и, даже не взглянув на дочь, уходит. Неджи молча кивает и, переступив через сестру, идёт за Хиаши.

***

 

— Пожалуйста, — давясь кровью, просит девушка. — Помоги мне.  
И Итачи заходится клокочущим смехом, который с трудом вырывается из воспалённого горла. Он рассматривает девчонку, держащуюся с трудом на ногах: местами порванная и перепачканная кровью одежда, на открытых участках кожи виднеются синяки и ссадины. И Итачи снова заходится смехом.  
— Глупая девчонка, ты об этом пожалеешь, понимаешь? — Итачи начинает трясти от ярости.  
— А вам жаль? — девчонка всё же осмелилась посмотреть ему в глаза, и в этот момент он теряет остатки разума, подлетает к девчонке и яростно трясёт её за плечи.  
— Ты знаешь, какова цена? Знаешь, чем придётся заплатить?  
Девчонка кивает:  
— Я готова.  
Всё что остаётся Итачи — молча кивнуть в ответ и закрыть глаза.  
Он не будет жалеть.

***

 

Они приходят ночью, точно так же, как пришёл и он девять лет назад. Безмолвно врываются в поместье клана, орошая свою дорогу кровью, оставляя за собой лишь безжизненные тела и осколки воспоминаний. То, о чём придётся жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
Через полчаса всё будет кончено, для полноты картины остаётся только поджечь проклятое поместье, чтобы не осталось никаких воспоминаний о некогда великом клане. Что Итачи с удовольствием и делает, пока девчонка захлёбывается рыданиями над телом младшей сестры. Закончив с поместьем, он возвращается к ней. Хватает за локоть и рывком поднимает с колен. Девчонка сдавлено вскрикивает, но не делает попыток вырваться.   
Цена слишком высока. Итачи смотрит на рыдающую девчонку и понимает, она не справится.  
— Посмотри на меня, — голос Итачи глух, но Хината повинуется. — Слишком дорого приходится платить за свободу, — на губах Итачи печальная грустная улыбка. — Я избавлю тебя от этого.

***

 

Итачи уходит, уходит, оставляя за собой уничтоженный клан и догорающее поместье. Оставляет разрушенные надежды и разбитые мечты. Как и девять лет назад. Но ему не жаль, как и тогда, ведь так?  
Ему не жаль.


End file.
